paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Noah the veteran and animal pup
Noah is Animalpup's pup so do not edit this page unless you have permission Noah is German Shepherd/Pit Bull/Bulldog mix. Noah was in the armed forces from 2013-2015. He was born on December 18, 2012. Noah has right front prosthetic leg. He looks like a German Shepherd but is a little bit smaller. Noah lost his leg to a roadside bomb in Iraq. Noah heard about the Paw Patrol since he was only six months old. He wanted to join them and become an animal pup when he got older but joined the armed forces instead. Noah used to be a stray living on the streets with his mother and Noah was an only pup. He was adopted by Tommy an 18 year old adult who was going into the armed forces. They had been in three tours in the middle east together. On January 18, 2015 Tommy, Noah and their army buddies were heading to an army base in Iraq when all of sudden a bomb went off on the the road and the truck tipped over a on its side. Noah was unconscious for a week. When he woke he saw a stub where his right leg used to be. Tommy and him were both in the same room in the hospital. Tommy had lost right arm below his elbow and his right leg below his knee. For the next year or so they were healing and going though rehabilitation. Tommy and Noah both had prosthetic limbs. They went back to Adventure Bay and Tommy met a girl that he really liked but she was allergic to dogs and Noah was not very happy with Tommy. One day when Noah was on the beach he was thinking about all the stuff that had happened his life. Noah took a walk around Adventure Bay trying to clear his head. He was walking on a trail when out of nowhere a dog crashes in to him and his prosthetic leg popped off and fell into a cliff. The dog was none other than Marshall. Noah lost his balance and fell over on a rock and hits his head and passed out. Marshall called Ryder and all the pups come including Everest. Ryder got Noah's prosthetic leg and Marshall checked Noah for any breaks or anything. Ryder put the prosthetic leg back on and when Noah heard the click he immediately woke up. He freaked out went he the whole Paw Patrol was there. Ryder asked Noah why he was out so late. He told all the Paw Patrol his story. Noah and Paw Patrol went to Tommy's house and Tommy hugged Noah when he saw him. Ryder asked Tommy if he could have Noah and he said yes. Noah heard about the Disabled Paw Patrol and asked if join them with the other disabled pups and became their animal pup. Noah's gear. Noah's pup pack and vehicle are brown Noah's pup tag has animal tracks on it Noah's color is green Noah's vehicle has a storage in the back of his truck for animal food and other animal things Noah's pup pack has a net,food launcher,megaphone, first aid kit ,water and food bowls and pinsures. Noah's catchphrases All animals need a leg up Cute critters need hugs Paws, Feathers and Tracks are like a snack If an animal is on the trail I will be right there Random Stuff About Noah He can communicate with animals He knows over hundred animal calls He afraid of losing Tommy and becoming a stray again Noah is named after famous veteran Noah Galloway Noah earned the purple heart after his services in the armed forces Appearance Noah is white, black, and brown. He has a black face and one black leg it is his hind left leg. His ears are brown and one brown leg is it his hind right leg. His has a white saddle and neck and one white leg it is his front left leg. His tail is all three of his colors. The rest of his body is black. His right front leg used to be all three of his colors. Category:Mixed Breed